


The kiss

by NatUlian



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:00:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26733997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatUlian/pseuds/NatUlian
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16
Collections: Supercorp Big Bang 2020





	The kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SorrowsFlower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorrowsFlower/gifts).




End file.
